


Desperate Measures

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuties, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, PJO Femslash Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper has been crushing on Calypso from afar for too long, and she finally finds herself seeking advice from her best friend.<br/>Her best friend Leo who has the worst dating track record of anyone she knows. Piper has never been so desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> You must be truly desperate to have come to me for help- Loki, The Avengers  
> or, Leo Valdez in this fic.

Piper takes a bite of her cookie as Leo tells her about the mechanical dragon he built in class. Piper is trying to listen, but trying does not always equal succeeding. Especially when she can see Calypso Nightshade across the lunchroom, the beautiful, funny Calypso Nightshade that Piper can’t work up the nerve to talk to.

“Earth to Piper,” Leo says, and Piper can vaguely hear him, but it’s not until he’s waving his hand in her face that she bats it away.

“Stop it,” she says.

“You were starring,” he says, “again. That’s the third time this lunch period.”

“Don’t you mean this week?” she asks, because she doesn’t remember all that much of this period.

“I mean this lunch period,” Leo quips, and he is looking at her with all the seriousness that Leo Valdez can muster, which is a lot more than Piper expected.

“What do you suggest I do?” Piper asks, and though she intends it to sound cutting, or at least petulant, it comes out more as a plea.

“Piper,” Leo says softly, “you’re asking me for dating advice.  _Me-“_

“Oh god,” Piper groans, holding her head in her hands, “I am fucked, aren’t I?”

“Just talk to her,” Leo advices, which is funny, considering how well the “just talk to her” strategy has worked for him in the past.

“You have sixth period together, don’t you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah,” Piper says, “but it’s not like we can _talk_ or anything. She’s halfway across the room, and Miss Medusa’s got a glare that can turn kids to stone. She sent someone to the office for sneezing. The woman is a monster.”

“Then find some other time to talk to her,” Leo says, “at least put yourself out there, man. Because if you don’t, then I have to listen to you pinning, and then, you’ll stare off at her when you should be listening to my problems.”

Piper sighs, he is partially right. Piper hasn’t been able to focus on much of anything this year due to her damnable crush.

“When can I talk to her without looking like a complete stalker?” she asks.

“Join the gardening club and go from there,” Leo says, “she’s in that, and if you join it’ll give you an excuse to talk to her.”

“Like that time you joined the archery club because Thalia was in it?” Piper asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” he says, “a little bit. But as long as you don’t do anything stupid, I think you’ll be fine.”

“We don’t have very good track records,” Piper thinks a loud, remembering all of Leo’s failed relationships and her own tryst with Jason.

“We don’t have good track records at anything,” Leo says, “think about how many times we’ve been suspended for our pranks.” He’s right. They have been suspended a lot. But there was once this year, when they programmed the school intercom system to play “What Does the Fox Say” during the passing period that they haven’t been caught, yet at least.

“Is there a point here?” Piper asks, “Some sort of motivational ending?”

“We finally pranked and didn’t get in trouble,” he says with a shrug and a hint of a grin on his lips. 

“You’ve gotta try or you can’t win,” he finishes and then he takes a long drink of chocolate milk. Piper takes a bite of cookie, and thinks that sometimes Leo’s actually fairly smart. Though she’ll never tell him that. 

* * *

 

 

Piper joins the gardening club. She gives in and joins because she really wants a chance to spend some time with Calypso. But it turns out, most of the gardening club’s time is spent as “quality time with the plants” in complete silence. This does not bode well for her attempts at flirting, because though Piper is better at flirting at most, a good majority of it requires actual speech. Calypso is gorgeous when she’s working intently with the plants, her caramel hair tied back in a messy bun and an intent look on her face, but Piper really isn’t getting anywhere with this attempt. She needs to take more drastic measures.

Drastic measures include a fake rose spray painted gold, a confession, and an invitation to see a movie. Now, all she needs to do is work up the courage to ask her.

* * *

 

 

Eventually, she does. But not until after sixth period, when they’re out the door and out of Miss Medusa’s terrifying gaze. She catches Calypso by the arm afterwards and asks her if she’ll wait a moment.

“Yeah, sure, Piper,” she says. Piper sets her book bag down, which is embarrassing and not romantic in the slightest, and opens it up. She grabs the golden rose, which is just a little bit wrinkled and hands it to Calypso.

“Would you like to go see a movie with me Saturday?” she asks, before she loses the courage. Calypso is bright red, and for a moment she’s just sputtering nonsense.

Piper bites her lip in nervousness.

“Is that a yes?” she asks.

“Of course!” Calypso all but shouts, and the red melts from her face as a smile replaces it.

“Well then,” Piper says with a cute little smirk, “I could pick you up at seven.”

* * *

 

 

Later on, when Calypso gets into the passenger side of Piper’s old, beat up grandma car, Calypso smirks at her.

“You joined gardening club to get to know me better,” Calypso says to her as she puts her foot on the gas.

“What?” Piper asks, “no! Of course not!” But Calypso is smirking and Piper has always been a terrible liar.

“Alright,” Piper says, “I’ll admit it. But I didn’t do it to be creepy. I just thought that you were cute.” And oh god, Piper thinks, I sound like a stalker. She’s going to regret getting into the car with me.

Calypso laughs a bit, and it’s a nice, hearty sound.

“I think it’s kind of cute,” she says, and there’s a faint blush to her freckled cheeks. Piper can feel herself blushing in return. And they both giggle like the school girls that they are, and maybe, just maybe, they’re already a bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not be reading asoiaf right now and I might or might not be in love with the golden Tyrell rose.


End file.
